cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Vinestra
Vinestra is a massive multimedia franchise from Aux Sedonis that takes place in the titular fictional world of Vinestra. Vinestra is dominated by a multitude of races that utilize various Wood Age and Stone Age technological and cultural aspects, many of whom can utilize a supernatural power known as "magick" in some form or another. As a whole, Vinestra does not focus on a single protagonist, instead dealing with a changing roster of characters depending on the setting and timeline of the works in question. However, the first protagonist, Aleria the Ensorcellatrix, has proven to be massively popular and is considered the mascot for the series. She appears in far more works than any other primary character. The popular Kuhneebo Conglomerate card game, Tamirax Gycilia: Masters of Vinestra, utilizes characters and locations from the franchise. History The first Vinestra work was the 3536 radio program, Aleria and the Fate of the Lifetree, which quickly gathered a large audience. From there, numerous other series set in the world were created by teams of writers. By 3539, a card game had been designed and published. Series There are dozens of series taking place in the world of Vinestra, with each encompassing radio programs, movies, books, and other related media pertaining to that particular plot and time period. *'Aleria and the Fate of the Lifetree': The original radio program, taking place on the continent of Cihena. Aleria, a young sorceress who makes up for her poor magical ability with her quick wit, journeys across the land getting into adventures. *'Foreverflame Forest:' Under the rule of Baith Seria the Infernator, the Forest of Harmony is corrupted and turned into a fiery citadel at the heart of a magically-enhanced army. *'Tarnished Canyons:' Giekala Tremblemer and xer husband are appointed the new leaders of the Hidden Village. Instead of continuing their traditions, they enact societal changes to focus on mining and agriculture, using powerful dark magicks to optimize their efficiency. As a result of the fierce competition, and a mysterious drought, the Canyon of a Thousand Suns loses its economic strength. A generation grows up poor, with no comprehension of the power they once held. At the same time, a mysterious figure known only as the Parable of Tranquility begins wandering the land. *'Game of Stones:' The first Vinestra series to take place on the southern continent, where control of the land is split between seven guilds, each named after the magical gem that gives it power. Bitter rivalries and unlikely alliances are forged and broken constantly. In the Game of Stones, you either win or you are crushed. *'Tides of Reda:' Deals with an invasion of a sub-aquatic barbarian race of sea peoples. Lead by Zenereb Mermex, they rapidly spread across Cihena and take over great tracts of land. Maintaining that control, however, is another matter entirely. *'Shores of Shilla': Explorers from Cihena sail eastward, determined to find the land of Shilla, rumored to be the home of the sea peoples. *'Moonfall': The moon crashes into the ocean, creating an island continent dominated by a warlike new race. The inhabitants of Cihena and the Sea Peoples must suspend their hostility to deal with the new threat. Category:Kuhneebo Conglomerate Category:Mass Media Category:Kongo Media